


Podfic-format cover for "Till We Have Cases"

by fiorinda_chancellor



Series: Till We Have Cases [3]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: AU, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorinda_chancellor/pseuds/fiorinda_chancellor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For crookedspoon, who was discussing the impossibility of cutting down the present cover to the right proportions. Here's a square one quickly thrown together to tide you over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic-format cover for "Till We Have Cases"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crookedspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/gifts).



> A little something for a fellow AO3er who's doing a podfic of _Till We Have Faces._

For [crookedspoon,](http://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/derivational) who's started podficcing _Till We Have Cases_ [here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2681123/chapters/5996981) ...This is 500x500px.

Thanks again, crookedspoon! :)


End file.
